new friendships unexplained feelings and a heartbreak
by TheDivine-SlytherinPureblood
Summary: this is a dramione fanfiction but i am re-writing it and changing a few spelling and gramour mistakes please feel free to read chapters 1 to 5 if you wish and leave reviews please. it may take some time to re-write so please be patient with me. thank you for your patience.
1. chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my first Fanfiction so I would appropriate is you don't be too nasty with your comments. This will be written in chapters so I do hope all who read this do Finnish it. Feel free to include some tips on how future Fanfictions I write can be made better and thank you for reading hope you enjoy it.**

**Romance Begins At The Platform.**

As Hermione waits at platform 9 and 3/4 every second feels like a lifetime for her. "Mione, is that you?" as she turned to face the boy she waited all summer to hear from she replied with a light confused tone "yes harry it is who else would be exactly". With that harry began to feel nervous as the girl he longed to make his own stood before him more beautiful than ever. Before Harry had the chance to greet Hermione properly he was cut off from his words by the softness of her lips against his. Suddenly she pulled away quickly as Ron came along. Remembering what had happened over summer she quickly walked off leaving the now confused harry deep in thought as to why she kissed him and ran off when Ron came and without saying a word to Ron he ran off after Hermione to find answers to what had just happened between him and the girl he loved.

Harry then eventually caught up with Hermione who was sitting on a bench crying with her head on her hands. He slowly walked over to her sitting next to her. "Hermione are you okay?" as harry spoke those words soo sweetly Hermione then rose her head to look at him. "Harry I am so sorry I really never ment to kiss you, I don't know..." before she could Finnish her apology she is cut looking at the upset Hermione he then said "Its ok mione you don't have to be sorry, I actually... I erm" Hermione was surprised at harry as he had never been lost for words before and moved closer to him. " Harry its okay you can tell me," Hermione said in an attempt to reasure harry. With that harry finally managed to speak and said to the now smiling Hermione "ok, Hermione i know we have been nothing more than friends but i have wanted to be so much more that your friend for a while now, and i was wondering if you felt the same." there was a slight pause after that and not feeling quite embarrassed and upset harry said "please say something.."

As Hermione remained quiet harry felt it would be better to get up and go. Before he could however he was stopped in his tracks by a nervous, yet cheerful tone. "H..HARRY" at the sound of Hermiones voice harry quickly turned to look at the smiling girl staring back at him. Before harry could speak Hermione ran forward jumping into the glad but confused harry. While staying in Harrys arms she began to lean in for a slow kiss to show harry that she felt the same as him. The kiss lasted a matter of seconds and they were stopped by a rather well known voice. "aww look scar head has himself a little mudblood girlfriend" the sharp tone of voice could be told anywhere. "what are you jealous ferret boy". Draco hated that name he always had but before arguing with Hermione he found himself staring at her, realising how much she had changed. While walking away Draco was sniggering at the fact Hermione thought he was jealous.

As Draco walked away harry and Hermione went to look for Ron and tell him about their new relationship. The eventually found him after 5 minutes of searching the platform. "RON!" screamed Hermione, looking worried Ron thought he'd save her the trouble of walking to him and just begin to walk slowly towards her as she sounded very angry. "Honestly Ronald we have been looking everywhere" Ron began to laugh as he noticed that their hands were entwined with each other. "you finally grew a pair and asked her then did you" everyone laughed at Rons comment well everyone bar harry who was mortified. "does ferret boy know?" there is a long pause until Hermione breaks the silence " yes Ron Draco...i mean Malfoy does know."

"since when did you refer to ferret boy as Draco" with Ron and harry both asking there was no way of trying to cover up the fact she called him Draco so she said the first thing that came to her mind "oh I just thought seen as it is our last year we should start calling the slytherin by their name".

Harry looked at Ron confused and so quickly changed the subject, "are you looking forward to becoming head girl then mione?" asked harry trying to take his mind of the fact his new girlfriend called his enemy by his first name. "most definitely, I can't wait to see who the head boy is but I am really unhappy its not one of you, especially you harry" she gave harry a kiss on the cheek and hugged Ron then went of to get her suitcase.

Harry and Ron began to discuss who the think will become the head boy. "it could be Malfoy harry he is quite smart, or smarter than any average ferret boy anyway" harry stood in shock at the thought of Malfoy constantly being wth Hermione. "no Ron don't go there he can't be head boy".

As the boys end their conversation Hermione walks over and wraps her arms round harry. "miss me?" harry turns to face Hermione at the point harry tried to kiss her they are rudely interrupted by a snarky " ugh get a room". Before harry and Hermione could reply to the comment Ron had made they were stopped by the sound of the train doors opening. "miss Granger, are you aware you are the head girl" asked the train driver. "em yes I am, why do you ask" said a now worried Hermione. "well you must have been told that the head boy and girl have their own cart now." now Hermione was reassured she began to make her way to the heads cart. "excuse me but where is the heated cart?". The train driver spoke with a polite tone in his voice. "the cart is on the far end of the train." With that Hermione made her way passed the Slytherin part of the train to the heads cart.

Suddenly THUD! "sorry are you ok?" Draco extended his arm expecting to help the person who bumped into him. "yes Malfoy I am okay no thanks to you" Hermione took no notice of the hand he had given her in order to help her up. Instead she quickly stood up and started to walk to the heads cart like she planned.

"oi mudblood what are you doing this far up the train anyway, ha if I was you I would head back to the Gryffindor part of the train before you infect us purebloods with the filthy blood you have." Draco walked back into his cart to join pansy and blaise laughing at the fact Hermione was hurting. "are you mr Malfoy?" asked the train driver "who's asking" replied a curious Draco. "if you are please head to the cart on the Far end of the train you are the new head boy at Hogwarts" the train driver left and while draco was walking to the heads cart the train started making Draco trip up and luckily fall through the heads cart door to finally meet the girl he would be working really close with for the next year.

"hi I'm draco the new head...GRANGER!" seeing Hermione was the head girl his mood of happiness soon turned to frustration. With a tormented tone in her voice hermione stood and laughed saying "great I am now working close with the school ferret for a full year"

"Don't push it mudblood" Draco was now angry as Hermione continued to wind him up. "what has the filthy mudblood struck the great Draco Malfoys nerve" Draco just sat in silence as he didn't want to keep the conversation going. "I can't believe im stuck with the pathetic mudblood for a full year" Draco muttered to himself. "wait till I tell the hole school that I silenced Draco Malfoy, Ron and Harry will have a field day" said Hermione in a last attempt to get Draco to talk. Draco kept quiet the hole time and Hermione just sat and read her book.

Finally Draco spoke, "I see the mudblood still likes to be ahead in class" Hermione sat her book down and smiled "well as head girl it would be wise to stay ahead in classes because i may be pulled away from class and i wouldn't like to miss anything important, would you?". "no i wouldn't especially in Snapes class" replied Draco. "i believe this is the longest conversation we have ever had without you calling me names and making my life a living hell" Hermione said with a smile on her face. "yes well don't get used to it granger im only talking to you because you are all I have to talk to" Hermiones smile then became a frown "well I guess I should just read then shall I" as Hermione picked up her book she began to realize how hard it would be keeping her love for harry strong without seeing him everyday. "yes granger I think you should just go back to reading your book and stop bothering me" said Draco. After the way Draco was acting they each sat is silence until the train stopped.

The train soon reached Hogwarts and as the train stopped Hagrid was there to greet all the students as they arrived. Each and every student began to made their way to the grate hall for the first years sorting ceremony. Draco and Hermione where the last to leave the train and as Hermione stepped of the train Harry and Ron where waiting for her. "so.. Who is the head boy" asked Ron eager to find out. "well if you must know its Malfoy who is head boy" Harry held out his hand for Hermione to hold, " I feel sorry for you mione Ron and I both do" said Harry. Hermione took Harrys hand and began to head to the great hall to join the rest of Gryffindor house and to greet the new first years.


	2. chapter 2

**Authors note: this is the second chapter in my Fanfiction hope you enjoy it and leave your comments and reviews at the End.**

**coping with a relationship and headgirl duties**

As the first years were sorted into their houses harry sat with his arm around Hermione. "welcome to Gryffindor" cheered harry as the new first years joined the table. "I'm Hermione Granger, your new head girl this year" said Hermione in a welcoming tone. "miss Granger will I ever become head girl" asked a scared girl in the background. "I am sure if you stick to your studies you will be, and please call me Hermione"

After the feast Hermione walked towards the common room. She sat by the fire waiting to find out what her new head mistress had In store for her. "there you are now please miss granger follow me" said professor McGonagall. Hermione quietly followed anxious to get starter with her head duties. "mione wait!" screamed Harry as he rushed along the corridor. She turned to face him, "yes Harry?" asked Hermione hoping what he had to say was worth wasting valuable head duty time.

"you forgot something" said harry with a smile on his face. "and what was that?" Hermione was now becoming frustrated. "this" said Harry leaning forward to kiss her. They shared a kiss for a while before Hermione pulled away and began to follow professor McGonagall to her office. "oh and mione" shouted Harry. She turned round once more looking at him. "what is it now harry?" at those words harry felt awkward as he could see his beloved Hermione was beginning to get frustrated with him. "I love you Mione".

Hermiones eyes began to fill with tears as Harry was the first boy to say those three words that could without fail bring a tear to her eye and mean it. She ran towards him like lightning and whispered "I love you too harry, I always have" she gave him one final kiss and ran back down the corridor to reach McGonagalls' office. "at last miss granger, we have been waiting to start this meeting for over ten minutes now". Hermione took no notice of draco as she sat in the seat next to him. "I am sorry im late professor, I can assure you it won't happen again". Hermione sat through the hole meeting with a smile on her face , until she heard the words "not you both will be sharing a dorm throughout the rest of your time here" spoken by McGonagall. "WHAT?, professor you can't be serious"

"what's wrong Granger afraid my charm will make you fall head over heels for me" said Draco with a smirk on his face trying to torment Hermione. "please you think I would fall for a ferret, sorry to burst your bubble but I only date humans with an IQ over 0" Hermione spoke with a confident tone and made her way to the heads dorm to find McGonagall sorting a password for it.

"Professor can we go now, please I have plans that I can't miss" asked Hermione. "yes you can go, but first I must ask you try and get along for the sake of the school" with that the both nodded yes and went their separate ways. Both wondering what McGonagall ment by getting along for the sake of the school.

**WITH DRACO.**

" I cant believe this" he shouted as he entered the Slytherin common room. "Dragon are you okay" asked Pansy trying to get Dracos attention. "no Pansy for your information I am not okay and for the last time I AM NIT YOUR DRAGON!" still shouting he walked up to his dorm to pack his things and head for the new heads dorm. "thank god im moving dorm, no more Parkinson to annoy me" thought Draco as he struts down to the common room walking passed everyone who was asking where he was going.

He made it to the heads common room and said the password and too a step forward he realized he was the only one there. While being the only one in the heads common room he decided to take a nap while there was nobody there to bother him.

Suddenly his peace and quiet was ruined by the sound of the door swinging open and the sound of a voice shouting. "what is with all the shouting" asked a really angry Draco "Draco I have been looking for you everywhere, blaise and I we're worried the filthy mudblood had infected you." cried a devastated Pansy. "I don't mean to be rude but what the hell are you doing in here Parkinson?" shouted Draco. "come on dragon don't be like that, but if you must know i told McGonagall that i needed you and she gave me the password"

"Pansy I told you to stop calling me that, i am not your dragon and i never will be, get over it!" screamed a now furious Draco as he was woken up by the one person he was trying to get away from.

**WITH** **HERMIONE**.

Heading back to the Gryffindor common room felt like a lifetime for Hermione as she was anxious to get back to Harry. "well if it isn't the prettiest mudblood in school" Hermione kept walking as she didn't know who it was. "I wouldn't walk away Granger, for your own safety at least" she stopped as she was now scared of what the strange boy would do if she didn't. "who are you, and what do you want?" the strange boy just laughed.

"I believe a smart girl like you should know that" Hermione began to think. "just listen and listen good mudblood, if you so much as talk to draco I will do everything I can to make sure you are never heard of again" Hermione was speechless and couldn't move. She finally found her voice after three minutes of silence and said confidently "why would I fall for him exactly?"

"just keep you filthy mudblood hands off of him he is Pansys" the boy began to walk away when "oi Goyle you promised dragon you and I would join him on the Quiddich field for practice". shouted a very angry and frustrated Pansy and with that her and Goyle left leaving Hermione thinking.

A few minutes she finally arrived at the Gryffindor common room to find Harry pacing outside the portrait muttering to himself. "are you okay?" asked a now very worried Hermione. Harry ignored her for a moment and continued to pace nervously."I can't do this, not to her anyway" said harry under his breath making sure Hermione never heard. "earth to harry" said Hermione as she anxiously waited for a reply. "oh..um..hi mione I never...wait what are you doing here" said Harry who thought Hermione would be on duty and not standing in front of him.

Finally pulling himself together he gave Hermione a hug followed by a kiss on the cheek and saw someone coming up towards them. "lets go mione" he took her hand and without suspecting a thing Hermione when with him gladly. "Harry is that you?" called a faint female voice. "yes who's asking?" Harry now let go of Hermiones hand as the female figure walked closer. "GINNY!" Shouted Hermione as her best friend stood before her. "hi Hermione, I see you finally got your guy then" said Ginny in a faint but happy tone.

At that moment Hermiones phone went off BUZZ! BUZZ!. Hermione took one look at her phone "harry i have to go i will catch up with you both later, especially you Ginny" and then hermione ran off the the heads dorm after giving harry a small kiss on the cheek. "who do you think that was harry?" asked Ginny. "I honestly have no clue Gin. "shall we go and find out then, I bet your curious as to what your girlfriend ran off for" said Ginny. Harry stayed silent for a few minutes until he heard the voice of Draco although it was very faint harry could recognise his voice anywhere. "can you hear that Gin?, it sounds like Malfoys voice"

"Yes as a matter of fact, I wonder what he is up to, wait harry there's another voice but I can't quite make it out, can you" asked a now very curious Ginny. "shall we go find out" suggested harry who was also now very curious as to who the female voice was as it was to faint to recognise. "you don't thin it is Hermione do you" asked now a very curious and upset harry. As they sneak round to find out who the mysterious girl talking to Draco was, Ginny found herself moving surprisingly close to harry. "what are you doing Gin?" asked harry who was now shocked. "sorry harry I have to do this" shouted Ginny and she began to lean in giving harry a kiss. Ginny was surprised to see harry not pulling away.

As harry realised what was happening he suddenly pulled away. "what was that Ginny, you know I have a girlfriend who happens to be your best friend" harry was now becoming angry and walked away from the now crying Ginny.

Harry walked down the corridor past the heads dorm and towards the Gryffindor common room. As he entered the common room he found Hermione giving a speech. He tiptoed forward until he was behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "hi beautiful". Whispered harry as he held her. "ahhhh, Harry don't do that I almost had a heart attack." screamed Hermione. Hermione Finished her speech with harrys hands still wrapped tightly around her waist. "okay remember what I told you all about McGonagalls event, please don't forget to bring that special girl or boy with you"

"what event mione?" asked a confused harry. "oh you weren't here when I told the others where you?" said Hermione as she removed Harrys hands from her waist. "no I was at the lake, maybe you can tell me about it now seen as we are finally alone" harry didn't notice Hermione took his hands from her waist but continued to look deep into her eyes. "im sorry Harry but I have more things to do which should take the whole night" with that Hermione began to walk away to do her head duties and find Draco to get his help.

"great, with mione being head girl that ferret will see her more than I will" mumbled harry quietly to himself hoping no one was there to hear him. "don't be to sure mate, I believe she is simply wanting to finish her duties quickly in order to see you more" said Ron who at this point was trying to reasure Harry so he isn't too wound up about Draco ad Hermione spending so much time together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: third chapter hope you are enjoying the story so far**

**New Feelings And An Unexpected Friendship**

It has been a week since Draco and Hermione was named head boy and girl. Everything in Hermiones life was going great even a relationship with Harry who up to now she thought she couldn't love anyone more than the way she loves him. "could miss Granger and mr Malfoy please see me in my office" yelled McGonagall. As usual Hermione was there the quickest and herself and McGonagall weren't able to start the meeting. "sorry I am late professor, Granger" said Draco as he entered the office. " as usual we are left waiting on the spoiled rich kid" said Hermione hoping to get at least a little back chat and an argument from Draco.

"look you are suppose to be people the younger students look up to so please stop fighting for a minute this is important" said McGonagall with a slight hint or worry in her voice. Pulling herself together McGonagall then began to say " okay now the reason I have called you both here today is because Hogwarts is..." before finishing her sentence she was rudely interrupted by none other than professor Snape. "headmistress could you please explain why not only my two top students but more importantly my god son is out of class" said Snape with a very serious look on his face. McGonagall just gave Snape a serious look and then spoke with a confident and proud tone "these students happen to be the new head boy and girl here and can be out of class when ever I ask for them". As McGonagall stopped speaking Snape left the office shouting "I want those students in my class in 10 minutes or else" and he left down the corridor like a light and back to his potions class.

"can we go now professor?" asked Hermione who was always igor to get to class. "yes, you may go but please for the sake of the school, try to get along" shouted McGonagall as Hermione and Draco left her office. "well granger, looks like we are being forced to get a long" spoke Draco with a snigger. Hermione just looked at him a d began to walk away. Noticing her walk away he forcefully grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "I was talking to you and if you want me to get along with you then you will have to show me some respect".

"forgive me Draco I just don't want to be spoken down to like one of your house elves, I should be spoke to with a hint of respect too you know" said Hermione as she escaped from Dracos grip. "did you just call me Draco?" he asked as he loosened his grip. "I suppose I did, then again I may resort going back to ferret boy" answered Hermione with a slight smile knowing she had him questioning why she called him Draco In the first place.

"no i like it... Um i mean i prefer Draco, please call me by my first name an i of corce will try and do the same" spoke a now very positive and happy Draco. With Hermione calling him by his name he began to smile as no one from Gryffindor had ever called him Draco before. "you know draco you should smile more often" suggested Hermione. "why is that may i ask grang..i mean Hermione?" asking draco with which was a smile nd now a grin. "because, ..well.. You have ... you have a nice smile and you should use it" said now a nervous yet happy Hermione at the fact her and Draco were actually getting along.

Before replying Draco was cut off by someone wrapping there arms round Hermione. "hi gorgeous, why are you here talking to Malfoy, he is the enemy remember" said a confident Harry. "for your information Potter i am not her enemy, i am yours, and if you don't mind i was talking to Hermione" shouted Draco now angry as he interfered in him and Hermiones first ever civilized conversation, which to his amazement was enjoying.

"cone on love lets head back to the common room" suggested harry. "no harry i happen to have a class to go to, come on Draco we are already late as it is" shouted Hermione who was becoming frustrated with the fact harry keeps trying to force her away from people and thinking she was his property."don't get jealous now potter, I may be with your girl but she will always be a filthy little mudblood to me" Draco said that looking at harry then winking at Hermione trying to wind harry up.

"look Malfoy there is no point in trying to wind me up, you should know the chosen one does not get wound up the easy" said harry as he found himself becoming strangely jealous of Draco. "well,well potter looks like your scared someone better looking that you might steel your girl from you" Draco said with a smirk on this face as he began to walk towards Snapes potions class.

"mione you're not going to leave me for that ferret are you" asked Harry who was now curious and worried that he nay loose the one girl he wants to keep. Hermione hesitated for a moment and then replied "no Harry certainly not" and quickly dashed down the corridor to potions. "Well that was wired" mumbled Harry. "ah Mr Potter, just the person I was looking for" said a very angry professor.

"SNAPE!, why are you looking for me?" asked a now worried Harry. "Potter I am looking for you because you are currently dating the bookworm that is miss Granger aren't you?" said professor Snape. "well yes but what has that got to do with why you are looking for me professor?" asked harry still curious as to why Snape stopped him and was looking for him. "oh come on potter haven't you heard your precious mudblood girlfriend is in hospital" spoke another voice, it sounded like a female when harry heard it.

Harrys curiosity turned to rage and he ran towards the hospital wing. On his way there he took a short cut throu the Slytherin part of the castle and bumped into Blase and Pansy. "oi Potter what you doing at our part of the castle" shouted Pansy. She began to walk towards Harry and was stopped by a rather sharp tone "Potter follow me, I will take you to the mudblood." Harry walked towards the fairly tall boy. "Why are you being nice to me, we are enemies are we not" asked Harry with a confused look on his face. "forget it potter I won't help you" shouted Draco and he started to walk towards the other students and his common room. "NO Malfoy wait, please help me get to Hermione, she needs me".

"Fine then if I have to" said Draco and began to lead Harry to the hospital wing. they finally reached the hospital wing and both Harry and Draco entered. "back again mr Malfoy?" asked Madam Pomfery. "Where's Hermione, please I need to make sure she is okay" asked Harry as he searched the hospital wing for the girl he now loved and cared for. "Don't worry potter she will be around here somewhere" said Draco as he walked towards the bed he himself laid Hermione down on after she collapsed in his potions class. "wait what were you doing here earlier Malfoy" asked an angry Harry.

"Be thankful I brought her here Potter" replied Draco as he was becoming more furious by the minute. Before Harry argued back Ginny came running in taking Harrys wrist and attempting to drag him out of the hospital wing. As he struggled to unleash her grip he stopped walking and yelled "Ginny stop,where are you taking me". After Harry spoke she stopped outside the hospital wing and turned to face him. "Harry I want to talk to you about that moment we had in the courtyard beside the lake" said Ginny with a slight gleam in her eye. "later Ginny, Hermione need me right now and I need to be there for her". Replied Harry as Ginny loosened her grip and walked down the corridor towards Ravenclaw tower to meet Luna.

"Harry, is that you" called Hermione from a hospital bed where Draco was sitting. "yes beautiful it is me" cried Harry as he ran over towards her. "You can go now Draco, I m ok now" said Hermione as she placed her hand over Dracos. As Draco began to leave he turned to face her and said with as kind words as possible "if you need anything, anything at all grager just give me a call."

"what was that all about?" asked harry becoming curious as to why draco was being so nice to Hermione. "i honestly dont know Harry but he is begining to scare me alittle" replied Hermione who was also becoming curious. "move over a bit beautiful so i can sit beside you" said Harry looking down at Hermione. She looked back at him as he spoke those words and moved over for Harry to sit with her.

"So are you going to tell me why you are in here?" asked Harry. Hermione became quiet as she didnt want to tell Harry just yet. "I will tell you once i get out of here but promise me something Harry" said Hermione looking into his eyes. "anything" replied Harry with a nervious tone, not knowing what she was going to say. "Promise me that while i am in here you will come visit everyday and promise you wont go with other girls" said Hermione as she closed her eyes while her head was rested on Harrys chest. Lost for words Harry noded his head and then muttered "i promise" after promising Hermione her noticed she was asleep and gently moved off of the hospital bed to let her rest. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and quietly left.

As he left he saw Draco outside the hospital wing as if he were waiting on him coming out. "Malfoy what are you doing here again?" asked Harry who was still curious as to whay he was being so nice to Hermione. " Well potter, if you must know i am here waiting on someone to take then out on a date now run along to your blood traters and mudbloods, my date wouldn't be pleased to see you here talking to me" argued Draco as he saw his date come down the corridor towards them.

With that Harry hurried down the same corridor in which Dracos date was coming down. "good luck with the fetter tonight you will need it" said Harry to the mysterious girl who was now standing in front of him. " oh come on Harry do you really think i am going on this date for fun" said cho laughing at the fact Harry thought she was acctually dating Draco. "Cho!" shouted Harry.

He looked back towards Draco and noticed he wasnt looking and gave Cho a hug. to his amazement she wispered in his ear "i am doing this for the order, not him" and skipped down the corridor towards Draco. "well that was unexpected right enough" mumbled Harry to himself as he entered the gryffindor common room and walked upstairs toward s the boys dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: here is the fourth chapter. Sorry for any spelling and gramour but hope you enjoy**

**A heart break and an unexpected helping hand**

"Finally!" shouted Hermione as she dashed out of the hospital wing towards the Gryffindor common room. "where you going mione?" asked Ron who was stuffing his face with food. "If you must know I'm on my way to see Harry, now if you don't mind Ron I will be going now" said Hermione as she began to walk away towards the common room as planned. "Hermione wait, there's something you should know" said Ron nervously as he walked towards her. Hermione didn't want to hear what Ron had to say so decided to run down the corridor before he could say.

WITH HARRY

"I can't believe I agreed to this Gin, but I do feel bad for mione" said harry with his arm wrapped tightly round Ginny as they sat under a tree. "Are you Having second thoughts about us Harry?" asked Ginny as she got closer to Harry to hug him. All he could do was look down at her until he hear a sweet voice which to Harry sounded like beautiful music to his hears. "Harry, are you out hear?" called Hermione. "Gin hide its mione, she doesn't know I have been with you" whispered Harry to Ginny as Hermione got closer.

After fixing his robes Harry looked behind him making sure Ginny was nowhere to be seen. "Over here gorgeous" called Harry, after hearing Harrys voice near the lake Hermione ran over towards him. " Miss me?" asked Hermione jumping up into Harrys arms. Falling to the floor Harry replied with a faint tone "I certainly did beautiful" and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. She reacted to the kiss and then stood up holding her hand out for Harry to take, "let's go a walk and catch up, shall we" suggested Hermione. As Harry and Hermione went a walk round the castle grounds Harry began to think of Ginny.

"I am sorry Hermione I really have to go we will talk later" said Harry as he let go of Hermione and ran of. "Harry where you going" shouted Hermione as she began to feel really upset and saw her tears hit the floor.

WITH GINNY

"Ginny have you seen the mudblood" shouted Draco as he saw Ginny walking down the corridor toward her common room. "why ask me Malfoy I haven't seen Hermione since she got out of hospital" she said in reply to Draco becoming angry. "well if you see her tell her she is needed in the heads dorm" said Draco as he left for the heads dorm. Watching Draco walk away making sure he was gone she got her phone out and called Harry. "hi Harry its Ginny meet me in the room of requirements in five minutes, bye love you" said Ginny through the phone to Harry unaware she was head by none other than Pansy Parkinson. "I have to tell my Dragon about this so we can laugh at the mudblood about it" muttered Pansy.

She ran down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room hoping to bump into Draco who she thought would be on his way to the heads dorm. "Drag...Draco you have to hear this it is really funny" shouted Pansy as she chased after draco jumping on his back. "what now Pansy, I am not in the mood for your gossip story" said the now frustrated Draco. "trust me this you want to hear its about the mudblood" said Pansy trying to rope Draco into listening to her. "why would I care if it is about the filthy mudblood, she is the last I'd care to hear about" shouted Draco not realizing Hermione was behind him. "oh for god sake Drag...Draco she is being played by Potter" shouted Pansy.

"WHAT!" shouted Hermione as tears flooded her Hazel brown eyes. "oh look who it is, its the pathetic mudblood girl who isn't even loved by Potter" shouted Pansy anoying Hermione even more. "what do you mean by that Pansy, Harry does love me" questioned Hermione who was felling rather irritated. "yes sure he does that's why he is in the room of requirement with the Weasley girl" taunted Pansy gripping Dracos arm. "No.. You are lying" stuttered Hermione as her tears began to flood the floor. "if I am lying, why are you crying then Granger" Pansy said with a smirk on her face as she looked up at Draco. "what?" he whispered. Pansy just shook her head at him then pointed over at the distraught mudblood. "what about her" he whispered again making sure Hermione never heard. "I feel bad now Dragon please at least invite her to our common room or in invite me into the heads one" she whispered back trying to get Draco to do one of the things she suggested.

"five I will but only because you asked and for god sakes please, STOP CALLING ME DRAGON" said Draco. Pulling himself together he walked over to Hermione and put his arm round her. "Hermione?, lets go into the heads dorm and get you cleaned up, shall we" said Draco trying his best to comfort her. "yes that would be best" said Hermione looking up into Dracos grey-blue eyes. "you coming Pans?" suggested Draco. Pansy walked towards the heads dorm following Draco and clinging to his other arm. "now go and get cleaned up Hermione, Pansy go with her and help will you" said Draco who was glad she had left the room. "god I have got to bleach this arm now" mumbled Draco looking back to make sure no one heard him.

WITH HERMIONE AND PANSY

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden" asked a curious and upset Hermione. "Well Granger I feel really bad for what happened and wanted to say sorry and maybe act like friends for a minute or two" said Pansy with a kind felt tone. "Not to be rude Parkinson but why are you being nice to me?" asked Hermione with a wired look on her face. "Look mudblood I am only doing this for my drag... I mean for Draco, he likes you for some reason and being nice to you is the only way he notices me" shouted Pansy beginning to cry. Hermione remained quiet as she walked over to Pansy. "Maybe we can work something out Parkinson" said Hermione with a cheeky grin appearing on her face. "that is very Slytherin of you Granger, what did you have in mind exactly?" asked Pansy who was beginning to question weather Hermione was really a filthy mudblood or a pureblood at heart.

"well why don't we just pretend that's we like each other in front of Draco, then when he isn't there just go back to being enemies, that way you get noticed by Draco and I can get back at Ronald for cheating on me by hanging with you and Draco and the rest of Slytherin House" said Hermione feeling confident and good about herself. Pansy just looked at her with a shock on her face, "I like the way you think Granger, its a deal". After both girls shook hands Pansy gave Hermione a make over and both walked out of Hermiones room laughing and giggling.

Draco stood up and walked towards them "I see you two are friends now, can I ask how?" Draco glanced over at Hermione hoping she would notice him. "well Hermione and I just thought we should try getting along for your sake" Pansy said smiling at Draco who was to busy looking at hermione to notice. Draco was deep in though "why can't I stop looking at her, she is a mudblood I shouldn't be looking at her" while he continued to think why he kept looking over at Hermione. Soon Pansy interupted him, "Draco we should go, Crabbe and Goyle will be looking for us" said Pansy linking his arm dragging him away from Hermione.

When Draco left with Pansy, Hermione was left thinking "why was he looking at me?" she just sat there for a while thinking until she became a little tired. She got up to walk towards her bedroom but was stopped in her tracks. "mione, I have been looking everywhere for you" shouted Harry in a cheerful yet worried tone. "Harry just leave you are a cheat and to think I trusted you" said Hermione while she continued walking to her room, as Hermione slammed her bedroom door another opened. "I believe you were told to leave Potter" said Pansy tapping her foot of the floor while her arms tightly folded against her chest. "Parkinson!, what are you doing here" said now an angry Harry. "Save it Potter, I was told to come here and wait on Draco, so if you don't mind please leave and run back to your stupid Weasley girl" shouted Pansy who was trying so hard not to crack. "Fine!, I will go" said Harry who was now furious.

WITH HARRY

Walking out of the dorm and down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room had never felt so lonely for Harry, until the silence was broken by one voice he did not want to hear. "oi Potter!" Draco shouted walking towards Harry. Harry took no notice of Draco and continued on walking towards the Gryffindor common room to find Ginny. "oi Potter I am talking to you" shouted an angry Draco. Harry kept his head down and continued walking. "I will get you for that Potter" screamed Draco before walking into the heads dorm.

As Harry finally entered the common room all he wanted to do was go up to his dorm and not be bothered by anyone. "Harry, you alright mate?" asked Ron as he saw the sadness in Harrys eyes. "Do I look alright to you" replied harry who was beginning to realize what he actually done to the girl he thought would never love him. Ron just looked at Harry for a moment until he decided to walk over. "Look mate you know you can talk to me if you need me right" said Ron as he put his arm round Harry trying to comfort him as best he can.

"Look Ron, no offense but you really are not helping" shouted Harry as he pushed Rons hand away. "Well ok then mate you know where I am when you ready to talk" said Ron in a very sympathetic tone.

IN THE HEADS COMMON ROOM

Draco and pansy were sitting on the sofa talking about Hermione. "I am glad you have become friends with her pansy and I hope you stay friends" said Draco looking into Pansys eyes. "I never thought I would say this but I hope me and mione become best friends" Pansy replied looking back into his eyes. Draco sat for a while not knowing what to say and without thinking said "Pansy do you think she likes me?" still looking in Pansys eyes. "Well I don't know about her but I do know of someone else who likes you" pansy said quickly hoping he didn't hear her.

"what are you trying to say Pansy" said Draco who was confused. "CAN'T YOU SEE I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION FOR WEEKS NOW AND ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS TALK ABOUT HOW MUCH FUN MIONE IS!" shouted Pansy who woken Hermione. Pansy could hear shuffling coming from Hermiones bedroom. "looks like Moines up" said Pansy lowering her voice.

"what's with all the shouting about" said Hermione coming out of her room with only her night dress on and a pair of slippers. "did you have a good sleep mione?" asked Pansy. "yes lovely sleep thanks" she replied "its about time you were up" said Draco who found himself unable to take his eyes off of Hermione. "DRACO!" shouted Hermione as she ran back into her bedroom to change


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**** i apologise for the late uptade i have been at school but here is the 5th chapter for those of you who are continuing to read my FanFiction. There is an OC in this chapter, hope you are enjoying my FanFiction please keep leaving your comments, MUCH APPRECIATED**

**A NEW LOOK FOR A NEW HEAD** GIRL.

After rushing into her room hermione took one look in the mirror and found herself smiling at her new look. "I can't believe the difference in me" said Hermione for the reflection looked nothing like her. The person looking back at her had long brown hair which was straight and no longer fizzy, eyes that looked as if they were now gleaming because of the blackness of the eyeliner and mascara which made her chocolate brown eyes stand out.

She quickly rushed over to her wardrobe and pulled out a black pencil skirt and white shirt which were then covered by her robe. She checked her diary to see what classes she had and realized she was in all of Draco and Pansys classes and for some reason she couldn't help but smile. "okay so I have a free lesson at noon so I can maybe go shopping with Pansy and maybe Luna". Said hermione who was talking quietly to herself before she heard a knock on her room door.

Knock! Knock! "mione are you dressed yet?" called pansy opening her bedroom door. "Yes I am, but Pansy can you come in hear for a moment?" asked Hermione. Pansy stalled for a moment the hesitated before replying, "sure mione be in, in a minute". "pansy is she read yet?" asked Draco and he sat on the couch near his own room."Be patient dragon she will be ready soon" said pansy jumping into Dracos knee. "What are you doing". Pansy just got off of him and went back to Hermiones room.

with Draco His eyes wandering round the heads dorm before making a break for the door. "I need help" mumbled Draco as he rushed towards the only place he could think of to seek help. On his way to the Slytherin common room he heard whispers coming from a broom cupboard 2 doors down from where he was standing. Draco began to walk a bit faster as he was becoming curious as to what the mystery people were saying. Not being able to hear them property he decided to open the broom cupboard and simply see who it was and ask why they were hiding in the cupboard in the first place. "what do you think you are doing in a cupboard" asked Draco. " .well" replied a scared little girl who to Draco looked new perhaps she looked like a first year to him.

"well come on I haven't got all day" shouted Draco becoming agitated at the girl who was about to cry. "s..sorry sir but I don't know why" replied the strange girl. Draco just looked at her for a while before replying "look I don't do this often but you remind me of a girl i like so i will take you to someone i think can help you." So the young girl went with draco who led her to the heads dorm. "I don't believe you told me your name"said Draco as he looked at the young girl. "sorry sir, my name is Rose" she replied. The finally reached the common room, "no need to tell you my name I'm sure" laughed Draco. "well I don't mean to offend you sir but I honestly have no clue who you are" spoke Rose standing looking at him with her arms folded.

"oh well then I'm Draco Malfoy, its nice to meet you" said Draco rolling his eyes at the fact she never new him and they both entered the heads common room. "Hermione" called Draco as the young girl followed him into the heads common room. "in hear Draco" replied Hermione opening her bedroom door. "excuse me Draco but who is it that you are taking me to" asked an anxious Rose as she waited for the person stepping out of her room so she could finally see who it was. "I am taking you to a good friend of mines, her name is Hermione" said draco As he stopped just inches away from Hermiones room door.

"hold on a minute do you mean Hermione, as in Hermione Granger?". Draco never said anything back and just stood there looking at Rose staying silent, and in nothing but shock as if he was questioning why Rose new Hermiones second name. "Well, yes Rose as a matter of fact, it is and she can deal with you given the fact that I really can't be dealing with someone like you at the moment". Replied Draco who was still in shock and still questioning why Rose, a girl he had never met, let alone heard about knew Hermiones last name.

After finally replying to Rose, Hermione then stepped out of her room at last and began to walk towards Draco and Rose-who she had never seen before. Not knowing who Rose was Hermione began to wonder why she was in the heads dorms in the first place. "who's this Draco, another one of your lovers I presume." said Hermione in the most sarcastic tone she could possibly think of. "GOD NO!" shouted Rose, before allowing anyone else to speak Rose carried on speaking "Hermione he is not my type, and even if he was he is still far to old for me". Continued Rose laughing. "oh and by the way my name is Rose". After finishing what she had to say Rose began to walk over to Hermione. Once she was arms length apart she then held out her had for Hermione to shake. "Well, it is nice to meet you" said Hermione shaking the hand Rose held out to her.

"Not to be rude or anything Rose, but what are you doing in the heads dorms?" asked Hermione catching a slight glimpse of Draco looking at her from the corner of her eye. "well.. Long story short Hermione, I must have passed out and woke up several minutes later to find out i was locked inside this broom cupboard, waking up I was a little confused and had no clue how I got there in the first place and I also had no clue how to get out". Said Rose who also noticed Draco looking at Hermione. "okay then" said Hermione pausing for a couple of seconds before continuing with a sweet and cheerful tone, "I guess we will just have to find put why you were in there and more importantly what kind of person would think about putting a lovely little girl like you into the broom cupboard in the first place won't we". Rose smiled and began to laugh "you are really nice miss, unlike ferret boy over there who can't seem to take his eyes off of you" shouted Rose who was looking over at Draco teasing him.

He began to realise who Rose was and walked towards her. "watch your mouth mudblood". Tears flooded the eyes of Rose as she stood in shock. "Pay no attention to him Rose". Hermione said as she hugged Rose in an attempt to comfort her. After pulling out of the hug Hermione knelt down making sure she was eye level with Rose before suggesting that she go into her room to wait on Hermione. "AND YOU!" Hermione was furious and began to walk towards Draco. "Call me a mudblood all you want but DON'T! go calling innocent little dirt year girls it".she was becoming more angry by the minute. "and another thing..." she was cut off by Dracos lift against hers. "Hopefully this will shut her up, I can't stand girls screaming at me" thought Draco who was beginning to question why Hermione wasn't pulling away or slapping him. Hermione soon pulled away realizing what had just happened between her and Draco and ran out of the heads dorms forgetting about Rose who was still in her room waiting for her to go and help her.

While running down the corridor Hermione heard people talking. To her it soured like Harry,Ron and Ginny. Wondering what it was that they were saying she stopped running and began to tiptoe closer to them. She came to a door which was left slightly open and hid behind it as it was left open just enough for Hermione to hide behind it and hear the people talking. "Harry I feel really sorry for Hermione" they were whispering but carried on talking not knowing Hermione could hear them. "Why is that love?" they both continued still not realizing Hermione was there. "Well lets be honest Harry without you Hermione has nothing, without you all she really has to live on is knowledge really, no one to cuddle up at night with, no one to love her or for her to love them back, no one, nothing" continued Ginny.

Ron however knew Hermione was standing outside the door listening as he caught a slight glimpse of her through the opening between the door and the frame going round the door. "Ginerva Molly Wesley, what is wrong with you? Are you forgetting that the girl you are now talking about used to be your best friend?" shouted Ron who was angry about the way Hermione was being treated. "And another thing, Hermione does have someone and she WILL find love, and we she does no matter who it is she falls for I will be happy for her".

Harry and Ginny stood in shock creating an awkward silence. Ginny finally broke the silence "look Ronald I do not care if she was my best friend, she is just being a jealous little girl and can't bare to see my Harry happy with someone else". Hermione could not take it any longer, she had heard enough and barged through the classroom door pushing the door this such force that it bounced off of the wall and dented it. "I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM NOT JEALOUS OF YOU AND YOU PATHETIC TAKE ON LOVE!" she caught her breath and calmed herself down "and for the record I have found someone else thank you" shouted Hermione. "Sure you have" said Ginny mocking Hermione. Hermione through a death glare at Ginny before throwing her right had back and slapped Ginny. She then looked over at Ron, smiled at him and ran towards him. "I am so glad that I have a friend like you Ron" she placed a friendly kiss upon his cheek and turned to face the door. Before walking out of the classroom she took one last look back and one last glare over at Harry and Ginny. "Thank you for all those kind words Ron" and with that she left.

"What am i doing?" Hermione thought before turning in the direction of the heads common room. Running towards the common room she couldn't help but smile and she wondered why. She reached the outside of the heads common room still happy enough to smile like a Cheshire cat. She spoke the password and quietly stepped into the common room. She was shocked at the sight of Draco whispering to himself and pacing. All she could do was watch him as she began to wonder if she were falling for the Hogwarts badboy, the boy who always tainted on her and called her harsh names. "What have i done", "Will she ever forgive me" said Draco aloud thinking he was alone. Hermione smiled "consider you forgiven ferret" Hermione chuckled and continued to smile.

As she stood smiling at Draco she said quietly "I think I love you". Draco heard her muttering to herself, "what was that Hermione?". "ugh..nothing" Hermione became nervous as Draco walked closer to her. "Did you just say you loved me?". Hermione felt her heart beat against her chest and felt more and more nervous. "Umm...yes I did, well at least I think I do" Hermione looked down at the floor for a few seconds before looking back at Draco. He stood there, just stood there looking at her gazing into her chocolate brown eyes. "Maybe this will help you decide" and he began to lean forward to kiss Hermione


End file.
